Juste quelqu'un à qui parler
by Lovy-San
Summary: Envy pourrait être un adolescent normal ; il ne l'est pas. Adopté à l'âge de 10 ans avec son grand frère Greed et son petit frère Wrath il vit dans de bonnes conditions chez ses parents pourtant la famille semble être divisée à cause des caprices du jeune garçon... Friendship/Lemon/Schoolfic/Lemon&Lime/OOC/UA
1. Chapitre 1

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler...**

**Chapitre 1**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (Alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pardon d'avoir mis du temps à poster ! **  
**

* * *

S'il était une famille étrange et aussi divisée qu'unie, c'était sûrement celle de la famille Hugues...

- A table ! cria une voix, faisant sortir de sa rêverie un jeune adolescent rebelle.

Envy monta un peu plus le son de son casque, comme toujours. Son père devait être en train de monter les escaliers...

- J'ai dis : "A table" !

Envy se mit à compter mentalement. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1...

Maes entra sans frapper, visiblement énervé.

- On t'attend pour manger, lui fit-il remarquer, sans cacher son impatience.

L'adolescent retira son casque en prenant un air innocent.

- Ah... j'avais pas entendu.

- Ouais c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule surtout !

- C'est exactement ce que je fais, t'es devin maintenant ?

- Ne me cherche pas, Envy, prévint l'adulte en descendant les escaliers suivis de son fils adoptif.

Les mains dans les poches de son sweet violet préféré, Envy marmonna un inaudible "bouffon" en passant à table.

- T'es a mis du temps, railla son frère ainé, Greed. Tu deviens sourd ou quoi ? Il va te falloir des prothèse auditives !

- Ta gueule.

- Envy, s'il-te-plait, parle comme il faut à ton frère, déjà qu'il n'est pas là souvent... intervint Gracia en arrivant dans le salon, une pizza dans les mains.

- Ouais, pardon. Boucle la chose immonde qui te sert de bouche, Greed.

Maes soupira pendant que Wrath riait ouvertement.

Des personnes qu'Envy aimait le plus, c'était d'abord Wrath, son petit frère. Âgé de dix ans, il avait adopté par le couple Hughes huit ans plus tôt, quand Envy avait encore dix ans et Greed 14. Seul Envy et Wrath avaient la même mère mais c'était comme si il n'y avait aucune différence de sang entre les trois frères, ils se soutenaient mutuellement et Wrath avait une immense admiration pour ses deux grands-frères.

Après, Envy aimait bien aussi Greed qui, plus grand que lui allait lui chercher des cigarettes en douce quatre ans plus tôt, quand Envy avait commencé à fumer à l'âge de 14 ans. Greed trichait avec son âge et revenait en douce à la maison pour approvisionner son petit frère sans que leur père ne soit au courant du petit trafic. Même encore, âgé de 22 ans, Greed continuait d'acheter des cigarettes pour son cadet, tant qu'il n'était pas encore majeur.

Wrath tira sur le sweet de son grand frère en se dandinant sur sa chaise en désignant la pizza sur la table.

- C'est moi qui l'ai faite !

- Elle a l'air bonne, répondit Envy et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le petit garçon sourit de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers sa mère qui lui sourit aussi en réponse.

Greed s'étira et craqua les doigts des mains, arrachant un grimace aux adultes.

- Mon chéri, s'il te plait, tu sais que ton père n'aime pas ça, le réprima gentiment Gracia en servant ses fils.

- C'est nerveux, sourit Greed, arrachant un long soupire de désespoir à Maes.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance relativement calme et chaleureuse au cours duquel les deux ainés s'échangèrent des boutades et parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Au fait, il va bien, Kiki ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, lança Greed en le foudroyant du regard.

- Bon, je reformule ; il va bien Kimblee ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai pas revu pendant les vacances.

- Il t'a manqué, hein ? le taquina Envy en sauçant son assiette.

- Ta gueule.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Wrath.

- De l'amoureux de Greed, railla Envy.

- Arrête ! Ça doit pas sortir de la main

- Mouais...

Envy rit sous cape et son frère ainé lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

- Les garçon, sa suffit ! On est à table ! intervint Maes.

Envy en profita pour taquiner encore plus son frère.

- Mais oui, voyons ! Sois un peu plus sociable avec tes frères !

Greed lui fit doigt d'honneur sous la table, hors de vue de ses parents. L'autre pouffa et se servit à boire.

- Et toi ? continua Greed. Toujours avec Winry ?

- Va chier, elle me soulait celle-là...

- Ouais, fit Wrath en voulant entrer dans la conversation. Même qu'il a eu beaucoup d'amoureux et d'amoureuse cette année !

Greed pouffa devant l'innocence de leur cadet.

- Je sais pas trop s'il les aimait tous...

- C'est clair. C'était juste des plans c...

Maes écrasa son poing sur la table, coupant Envy.

- Pas ce genre de conversation devant le petit.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai...

Envy posa ses couverts dans son assiette, ignorant royalement le regard foudroyant de son père.

- Mais sinon, demanda calmement Greed. Tu t'es stabilisé ?

- Nan et je m'en fout.

- Au fait, Envy, intervint Gracia, il faudra que nous ayons une conversation à ce sujet... Ton père et moi en avons plus qu'assez de recevoir des coups de fils inconnu avec des proposition désagréables. Tu as un portable, donne ce numéro s'il-te-plait.

Le concerné baissa doucement le regard en jouant avec une de ses mèches, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Il sourit en repensant au moment où il avait commencé à teindre ses mèches de cheveux. C'était il y a deux ans et Maes avait faillit avoir une attaque en le voyant avec de longues mèches vertes foncées. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait bien énervé... Envy sourit.

- D'accord. Mais rectification.

Il se leva et pointa l'adulte en face de lui.

- Cet homme ne sera jamais mon père.

Puis il quitta la table et monta les escaliers en courant pour finir par s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac pour la rentrée du lendemain, plus que conscient du mal qu'il venait de causer au couple.

* * *

Voila mon prologue...

Je l'ai écrite en écoutant la chanson "Parler à mon père"

D'habitude, j'aime pas trop Céline Dion mais je reconnais que cette chanson est très belle ^^

Vala c'était la petite parenthèse ^.^

Sinon vous le trouver comment ? (la chapitre hein, pas la chanson)

Je sais que la famille est un peu zarb mais c'est O.O.C. alors...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler**

**Chapitre 2  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Un nouveau chapitre (sans blague...) j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil sonna et un poing rageur s'écrasa dessus avant de retourner vivement sous la couverture chaude. Encore cinq minutes à rester sous la couette... Envy se frotta doucement les yeux en essayant de sortir son esprit des brumes du sommeil. Il referma ses yeux violets et gratta sa jambe gauche avant de sortir péniblement du lit. S'étirant bruyamment le dos, il prit la direction de la salle de bain et alla prendre un douche rapide avant de s'habiller avec un long pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur.

Pendant qu'il laçait ses converses, on frappa à sa porte.

- Envy chéri, le petit dej' est près, fit Gracia derrière la porte.

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude il descendit les escaliers trois à trois assez bruyamment pour réveiller son frère ainé qui gueula de sa chambre, comme tout les matins.

Il s'assit à côté de sa mère qui préparait les tartines de son petit frère.

- Je veux pas aller à l'école, pleurnichait Wrath en faisant la moue.

- Je veux pas aller au lycée, l'imita Envy, arrachant un sourire à Gracia.

- Pauvres petits chéris, fit-elle en tendant la tartine à son plus jeune fils. Je vous plains...

- Ouais c'est ça, sourit Envy en se servant des céréales. Il est où, le vieux ?

- Envy, parle mieux s'il te plait. Il est déjà partit, c'est moi qui vous emmène aujourd'hui mais tu ira chercher ton frère, ce soir, d'accord ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête et engloutit vite son déjeuner avant de remonter à l'étage tout aussi bruyamment. Greed cria à nouveau et Envy en profita pour frapper de son poing la porte de la chambre de son frère encore à moitié endormit.

- 'Culé ! grogna Greed en sortant de sa chambre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lança Envy avec un sourire malicieux.

Et il fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain an riant aux éclats avant que l'ainé ne l'attrape pour lui tordre le cou.

* * *

Envy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand la sonnerie sonna. Le plus rapidement possible, il rassembla ses affaires et balança son sac sur son dos et quitta la salle de cour en courant, ignorant royalement son professeur qui l'appela.

Il se posa sur un banc du parc du lycée et sortit son portable pour jouer à Angry Bird* quand il sentit une ombre lui cacher le soleil. Il leva la tête sur une jeune fille inconnue. Vu ses habits et sa tête, c'était une seconde et vu ses sbires à côté d'elle, c'était une fille dégueulasse avec tout le monde.

- Coucou, tu t'appelle comment ? fit-elle avec un faux sourire pendant que ses amies gloussaient.

- Est-ce que je te demande si tu as des verrues aux pieds ? contra Envy en retournant à son activité.

La jeune fille eut un air choqué et partit en proférant différentes injures qui firent ricaner Envy.

- Salut vielle branche ! fit un autre jeune homme en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le banc.

- Ben tu fou quoi ici ? demanda Envy.

- J'ai redoublé avec toi. Tu sais que c'est grave, d'avoir Alzheimer à ton âge...

- La ferme, Roy.

- Moi aussi je t'adore, répondit l'autre en partant d'un rire franc.

Roy connaissait Envy depuis la maternelle où ils s'amusaient déjà à tirer les couettes des petites filles (oh les vilains ! xD). Si Envy était direct et piquant, Roy était plus discret mais tout aussi déjanté, surtout quand ils s'y mettaient à deux pour pourrir la vie de leurs professeurs.

Envy abandonna sa partie et se tourna vers son ami, remarquant un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond tressé sur la nuque.

- C'est qui lui ?

- C'est Ed, un mec de ma classe, il est nouveau et je lui fais tout visiter.

- Yo, moi c'est Envy !

- Je sais, répondit le blond avec un sourire. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ici. T'es le fils du directeur, c'est ça ?

- On va dire ça comme ça... Vous avez quoi comme cours, là ? fit brusquement Envy pour changer de sujet.

- Maths, grimaça Roy en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ben tu devrais être content, tu sera avec le blondinet, sourit Envy, plein de sous-entendu.

- Eyh ! s'exclama Edward.

- Je parlais pas de toi, rigola Envy. Je parlais du mec que Roy mate tout le temps.

- Mais ferme-là ! cria Roy en rougissant et en poussant brusquement Envy du banc.

Le vert se rattrapa de justesse au rebord du banc et explosa de rire devant la réaction de son ami. Riant ouvertement, il fut rejoint par Edward et Roy qui se mit aussitôt à rougir.  
- Le rouge te va si bien, chéri, rit Envy, les larmes aux yeux devant la réaction d'Edward qui ne comprit rien à l'allusion.

- "Chéri" ?

- Va te faire foutre, Envy, lâcha Roy, sans répondre aux interrogations d'Edward.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Pas du tout ! rit Envy. Roy est à fond sur un ancien première passé terminal cette année et moi je suis célib...

Edward voulut poser une question mais la cloche sonna au moment il ouvrit la bouche.

- Bonne sieste à ton cours de maths, lança Envy à Roy qui s'en allait en trainant les pieds. On mange ensembles ?

- Ouais !

Envy allait partir quand il remarqua que le blond n'avait pas bougé.

- T'as pas cours ?

- Si. Mais je sais pas où c'est... C'est l'option arts plastiques...

- Ah, j'y suis aussi, viens c'est par là-bas.

Envy partit, son sac nonchalamment balancé sur son épaule au rythmes de ses grands pas. Edward le suivit jusque dans un grand bâtiment blanc et monta les escaliers à sa suite. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir peint en bleu ciel où le vert posa son sac et s'assit en tailleur à côté de l'entrée.

- Ils sont où les autres élèves ? demanda Edward en tournant sur lui-même dans le couloir.

- Ils sont pas encore arrivés, on a prit un raccourci. Allez, assied-toi, tu fais pitié tout seul au milieu du couloir !

Edward sourit doucement et s'assit à côté d'Envy.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Roy et toi ?

- Hum ? Ben ouais, depuis la maternelle. L'année dernière, on a fait le concours de celui qui aurait la pire moyenne et on a foiré notre BAC tous les deux, rit doucement Envy. Mais en fait c'est le fils du prof d'anglais qui nous a battu avec 3 de moyenne générale.

- Mais vous êtes barges ?!

- C'était un concours ! se défendit Envy. Et ça a bien fait chier mon vieux... j'avais 15.67 l'année dernière !

- A ouais, il a du râler à mort...

- C'est clair ! Et toi, t'as redoublé ?

- Nan.

- T'as au moins sauté une classe. T'as la taille d'un nain...

Edward lui enfonça violemment son coude dans les côtes et Envy se plia en avant sous la douleur, mais en riant toujours.

- Je suis peut-être petit, mais je préfère ça plutôt que de ressembler à un poireau !

- A un quoi ?!

Edward croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- T'as très bien entendu.

- Pourquoi un poireau ?

- Ben t'es super grand et t'as des cheveux verts. Palmier ça irait bien aussi avec tes longues mèches, mais je préfère poireau.

- ... si tu veux...

Edward sourit et se craqua les doigts. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne s'était écoulé que 2 minutes depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Comme personne ne venait toujours, il se mit à poser d'autre questions tout en observant le visage sans imperfection d'Envy.

- Donc si t'as redoublé, c'est normal que tu connaisse autant de monde.

- Ben après, les terminales de cette année je les connais mais pour d'autres raisons.

- Par exemple ? demanda Ed.

- Tu verra, fit Envy en apercevant un élève à qui il avait cassé le bras l'année dernière.

Il sourit et fit coucou de la main au jeune qui traversait le couloir. Celui-ci lui renvoya un doigt d'honneur et continua son chemin. Envy rit sous cape et se leva comme la prof d'arts arrivait. Il tendit la main au blond et ils entrèrent dans la classe. Le blond se dirigea vers le fond mais Envy attendit au milieu de la classe, sachant à l'avance ce qu'allait dire son professeur.

- Envy, devant.

Le vert hocha la tête avec un sourire mesquin et se plaça au premier rang, près de la porte. Il ne sortit pas ses affaires et croisa ses bras sur sa table.

La prof se plaça devant lui.

- Quelle excuse idiote cette fois-ci pour ne pas avoir vos affaires ?

Sachant que son calepin était bien dans son sac, Envy prit un air narquois et entra dans le jeu risqué auquel il était habitué.

- Mon petit frère l'a mangé ce matin.

Il avait dit ça sur un tons sérieux qui fit pouffer plusieurs de ses camarades de classe.

- Vous me l'avez déjà sortit l'année dernière. Voyons, un peu plus de créativité !

- J'ai été enlevé par des aliens.

- Très bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez sortir de la routine ! Deux heures de retenues.

- Madame, voyons, vous pouvez faire mieux, répondit Envy en poussant encore plus, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Trois heures.

- J'ai rien a faire le samedi...

- Quatre heures ! Je ne suis pas ta copine, tu me parle comme il faut ! Et si mon courts ne te plait pas, au lieux de pourrir une heure de cours, tu sors !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, répliqua Envy en prenant ses affaires.

Un immense sourire sur le visage camouflé par ses longues mèches, il sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard médusé de la classe et de la professeur. Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il se dirigea vers le parc du lycée et se cacha dans des buissons pour fumer an attendant la fin des cours et le repas.

* * *

Et voila mon chapitre 1 !

Je me suis inspirée du caractère et des connerie d'Envy sur un mec qui est dans ma classe x)

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Une petite idée du nom du garçon de qui est amoureux Roy ?

Bonne soirée ! Moi je vais me faire à manger ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler**

**Chapitre 3  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsior à vous tous ! L'écriture de ce chapitre m'a prit un petit un moment. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Envy se retourna en sursaut en entendant des mouvements dans les buissons. Précipitamment, il écrasa sa cigarette pars terre et s'assit, un calepin à la main.

- Envy ? fit la voix légère d'Edward.

- Comment tu m'a trouvé ? s'étonna le vert en rangeant son calepin et en sortant une autre cigarette.

Le blond hocha les épaules.

- L'odeur. Y a que toi qui sens les Marlboro... sa pue trop ce truc... Question : pourquoi tu fume avant de manger ?

- Par habitude...

Le blond s'assit par terre en tailleur et prit le calepin des mains d'Envy. Sur la première page était dessinés certains professeurs caricaturés* et une liste de noms.

- Ian, Erwan, Louis, Mikael... c'est des noms de garçon, ça ?

- Euh... ouais.

- Tu fais des listes de quoi ?

Envy sourit doucement, tiquant nerveusement sur le bas de la feuille. Le blond le remarqua et continua la liste.

- Jean, Sami, Tony... pourquoi y a mon nom en bas ?

Le palmier prit rapidement le calepin des mains du blond trop curieux.

- Tu... c'est personnel... On va manger ? fit-il brusquement en se levant.

- On attend pas Roy ?

- C'est un morfal, il doit être devant... en train de draguer son blond à tout les coups.

En effet, Envy avait vu juste, le grand brun était adossé devant le blond qu'ils avaient vu et le draguait ouvertement. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Envy pu apercevoir le blond rougir légèrement quand le brun lui posa discrètement une main sur la cuisse mais il du tourner la tête en sentant Edward lui tirer la manche.

- Hm, quoi ? fit-il distraitement.

- Si tu veux les mater en douce regarde la, fit-il en pointant du doigt la vitre de l'infirmerie située en face de la queue du self.

- Putain, Ed t'es un génie !

Effectivement, en se tournant vers la la longue baie vitrée de l'infirmerie, il aperçut distinctement le reflet des deux tourtereaux.

- Il le connait depuis quand ? demanda Edward en observant lui aussi le spectacle.

- Euh, je crois qu'il l'avait déja repéré l'année dernière, mais c'était trop tard. En plus, il s'était pris le râteaux du siècle...

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? Il est mignon pourtant, fit pensivement le blond.

- Tu le trouve... mignon ?

- Ben, il est bien foutu...

Envy serra le poing mais ne laissa rien paraitre. A chaque fois, c'était toujours sur Roy que les garçons de sa liste flashaient même si la plupart se retrouvaient dans le lit d'Envy...

Le vert continua son espionnage par la vitre du l'infirmerie. Depuis le temps que le brun courait après le blond, Envy était content qu'il puisse enfin lui parler. Si le brun avait toujours des coups d'un soir ou plus avec des élèves du bahut, Envy savait par confidence qu'il était vraiment fou amoureux du blond...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ed en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Envy regarda Roy se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose au blond qui rougit violemment. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un bruit de claquement se fit entendre et Envy se retint de rire en voyant son ami venir vers eux, une marque rouge bien dessinée sur la joue.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda le vert en essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre son amusement.

- Je lui ai demandé son nom...

- Et ?

- Il s'appelle Jean, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Ah non, je parle pas de ça, je te demande ce que tu lui as dis pour que tu aies une marque pareille sur la joue.

Le brun porta sa main à sa joue écarlate.

- Merde, ça se voit tant que ça ?

Envy et Edward hochèrent simultanément la tête et le brun râla en se frottant la joue. Après un long moment de silence où Envy essaya de ne pas mourir de rire, Roy demanda finalement :

- Tu pourrais pas m'obtenir ses coordonnés ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux le harceler jusque chez lui ? fit Edward en riant.

Roy grogna une insulte silencieuse tandis que le blond frappait dans la main d'Envy qui laissa libre cours à son amusement.

- Ben donne-moi son nom de famille et je te fais une copie de son dossier, mon vieux doit l'avoir...

- Euh, de 1, je ne connais pas son nom de famille et de 2, je sais pas comment tu pourrais piquer son dossier, le dirlo te laissera pas faire de photocopies et il faudrait déjà que tu puisse aller dans son bureau.

- Sa c'est pas un problème, je te le passe à la récré, fit Envy, voyant par là une occasion d'énerver son père adoptif.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Edward. T'as pas peur de te faire engueuler par ton père ?

- De 1, c'est pas mon père et de 2, j'en ai rien à battre.

Un bruit inattendu fit changer le sens de la conversation quand le ventre de Roy gargouilla. Les trois compères se mirent à rire.

- Putain, j'ai la dalle ! couina Roy.

Envy voulu ouvrir la bouche mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea en passant sans même les regarder.

- Espèce de morfale, fit le blond de tout à l'heure en continuant son chemin.

Roy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jura intérieurement tandis qu'Envy pouffait en suivant le mouvement de la queue qui se dirigeait vers le self.

* * *

- Tu me passe ton briquet ? demanda Roy en sortant une cigarette.

- Tiens, fit Envy en sortant l'objet de sa poche.

- En plein milieu du couloir ? s'exclama Ed. Vous avez pas froid aux yeux... surtout le premier jour...

- C'est le but, fit Envy en tirant sur sa cigarette. Si je dois partir dans le bureau du dirlo, il faudra une bonne raison...

Edward s'adossa aux casier, évitant de croiser les regard stupéfaits des lycéens qui regardaient ses nouveaux amis en train de fumer tranquillement en plein milieu du couloir.

Son regard se posa sur le vert. Comment pouvez-t-on être aussi provocateur envers son père ? Edward voyait très rarement son père, il n'avait donc pas l'occasion de se prendre la tête autant avec lui, mais le comportement d'Envy le dépassait grandement.

Les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, le fils du directeur avait conscience de tous les regard posés sur lui. Un légers sourire au coins des lèvres, il profitait de la situation tout en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir connaissance des regards effarés.

Edward sentit son coeur battre plus fort encore sous la pression quand il aperçut le directeur. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il faillit s'étouffer en voyant le jeune écraser sa cigarette contre le mur et s'éloigner.

Il suivit Roy en trottinant et en le regardant avec des yeux étonnés.

- Pas tout de suite, il a prévu un autre truc, lui répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verra, on a tous cours ensembles en sciences bio...

* * *

- Je le sens pas, fit Edward en guettant une arrivée potentielle dans le couloir désert.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi, c'est rien, c'est juste pour déconner, rit doucement Roy. Yo, Envy, t'as fini ?

- Presque, répondit l'ainé du groupe.

Roy le rejoignit sur les escaliers et Envy lui rendit la blouse de laboratoire qu'ils avaient dérobés.

- Super, je vais la remettre...

Il rangea l'habit dans le casier qu'ils avaient forcés et ils sortirent en direction des laboratoires alors que la cloche marquant la fin de le pause déjeuner sonnait.

- Je le sens toujours pas, murmura Ed en enfilant sa blouse avant de rentrer dans le labo.

Envy ricana doucement et s'assit entre le blond et Roy. De la où ils étaient, ils avaient une superbe vue des jeunes lycéens qui leur tournaient le dos. Ils passèrent en vue le dos de toutes les blouses blanches, cherchant qui était leur malheureuse victime.

Envy leur donna à tous les deux un coup dans les côtes en pointant un jeune homme qui arrivait. Les trois garçon eurent une crise de rire incontrôlable alors que l'arrivant rougissait, honteux... La pauvre victime portant une immense flèche fait au stabilo pointé sur son entrejambe avec, tagué au marqueur indélébile "Mou du slip !"

- Putain, Envy, t'es un pro du tagg ! fit Roy, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais, articula l'autre, mort de rire.

- Ton vieux va te tuer... fit Edward en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Le jeune lycéen retira immédiatement sa blouse en s'assit, toujours aussi rouge de colère et de honte.

Le professeur de sciences entra et entama un long speech sur l'utilité de la blouse blanche et se mit a crier sur le pauvre élève qui avait retiré la sienne. Loin au fond de la classe, on entendit trois jeunes rire le plus discrètement possible quand l'élève infortuné enfila sa blouse, causant une énorme crise de rire.

- QUI ?! hurla le professeur.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Envy qui essaya d'articuler et de ne pas rire à nouveau.

- Pourquoi moi tout de suite ?

- Envy, dehors !

- Mais putain, j'ai rien fait !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? chuchota Edward. Pourquoi il s'innocente ?

- Laisse-le faire, c'est un pro.

- J'ai dis : dehors !

- Mais espèce de vielle chouette, je te dis que j'ai rien fait !

- DEHORS ! Ou j'appelle votre père !

Envy articula un "pétasse" bien audible et quitta le laboratoire en emportant le mot que lui tendit le professeur.

* * *

Vala mon chapitre 2 ^-^  
Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi j'aime beaucoup le "mou du slip"  
Et vous ? Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler**

**Chapitre 4  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsior à vous tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf, tout corrigé ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Maes Hughes fut vraiment surpris de trouver son fils dans la salle d'attente de son bureau. Reprenant contenance, il fit entrer son fils qui lui tendit le billet rose avec le motif de son exclusion du cours d'SVT ainsi que celui du matin, en cours d'Arts.

Envy n'attendit pas pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, un chewing-gum à la bouche tandis que son père lisait attentivement les motifs en tentant de garder son calme. Posant les billet sur son bureau, il prit une grande inspiration et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bien. Tu commence bien.

- J'ai rien fait ! se défendit le jeune homme, mentant comme un pro.

- Je n'ai rien dit, lui fit remarquer Maes. Je te parle de ton comportement. Si tu as pris le temps de lire tes billets, tu as été exclu pour irrespect. Et ce, deux fois en une journée... Je commence à être fatigué, Envy. C'est de pire en pire chaque année. Je me tue en quatre pour toi et tu gâche tout ! Je ne pourrais plus te défendre longtemps, tu sais ?

- Je m'en fiche j'ai rien fait !

- Tu as été exclu pour avoir traiter Mademoiselle Ross de peau de vache ! Tu as ouvertement humilié ta professeure d'arts et tu as tagué une veste avec marqué "mou du slip" ! Mais on va où là ? cria le directeur en se levant dans sa colère.

- Et d'abord, la blouse c'est même pas moi !

- Je m'en fiche de la blouse ! Je te parler de ton comportement ! C'est le premier jour et tu débarque comme une fleur dans mon bureau avec deux mots d'exclusion dont un de ta prof d'arts qui te colle quatre heures ! Quatre heures ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, gémit Maes en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Envy ne dit rien, étonné que son père se montre sous un tel jour. Il le connaissait colérique, certes, mais _jamais_, pas _une seule fois_, Maes n'avait montré un signe de faiblesse devant son fils, sachant ce que cela lui couterait vis-à-vis de lui...

- Depuis que nous t'avons accueillit à la maison Gracia et moi, nous t'avons appris le respect et quand je vois où ça mène je me demande si au fond ça a servit à quelque chose...

Pour la première fois, Envy ne trouva pas de répartie et passa le reste de l'entrevue à se faire passer un savon sans rien dire quand son père se ressaisit.

* * *

Envy fut libéré peu de temps après la récréation quand Maes décréta qu'il avait besoin d'un café. Il avait laissé Envy seul soit disant pour qu'il "médite" sur ses actions mais le jeune homme en avait profiter pour survoler rapidement les dossiers des terminales, cherchant le "bon" Jean en regardant les photo d'identités. Après avoir trouvé le bon dossier, il fit rapidement une photocopie de la page d'information et la fourra dans sa poche avant de quitter le bureau et rangé le dossier à sa place.

Mission accomplie. Et pourtant... et pourtant, pour la première fois, Envy se sentait mal. Le regard de Maes l'avait troublé pour la première fois...

* * *

De leur côté, Roy et Edward avaient finis leurs cours et était allés se reposer dans les bâtiments des internes où Roy avait fait une demande pour partager la même chambre que le blond. Après s'être installés dans leur chambre, Roy était descendu leur chercher des chocolats chaud au distributeur au rez-de-chaussée.

Profitant de leur temps libre, le brun était allongé sur le dos sur son lit, en train d'écrire sur son calepin. Le blond lui, était en train de regarder la disposition de la petite salle de bain et était tombé sur quelque chose de très intéressant dans la valise du brun.

- Nooonn...

Il sortit de la salle de bain, le sourire au lèvre, tenant un ours en peluche dans ses mains.

- T'as encore un doudou ?

- Donne-moi ça ! fit Roy en se levant d'un bon.

Edward partit d'un fou rire quand le brun lui reprit l'ours des bras.

- C'est mon père qui me l'avait offert...

- Y a combien de temps ? demanda le blond, un légers sourire aux lèvres.

- Avant qu'il se casse, il y a quatorze ans.

Edward se mordit la lèvre.

- Le mien aussi il s'est barré, ils nous a laissé seul mon frère et moi avec ma mère.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce silencieuse et Roy regarda son portable. C'était un message d'Envy. _"Son nom c Jean Havoc, jte file la photocop tte à l'heure"_

- Ah c'est cool, fit Roy en rangeant son portable. Bon, il nous reste un quart d'heure avant la récré, Envy arrive avec la photocopie du dossier.

Il se recoucha sur le dos, s'étira bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Par curiosité, le blondinet prit le calepin et haussa les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il y avait une liste de noms. Etrangement, les noms ne lui disaient rien et le siens n'y était pas.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le Edward. Pourquoi il y a tout ces noms ? Envy fait pareil...

- Oh, ça, fit Roy en désignant la petite liste. C'est les mecs qu'on veut se taper ici... Quand le nom est barré, c'est que c'est déjà fait...

Edward faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud. Son nom était sur la liste du palmier !

- Comme ça t'as vu celle de Envy ? fit Roy en se redressant. Tu sais pas quels nom y avait ? Parce que si on a les mêmes noms, ça risque de chauffer...

Le blond resta figé un instant. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prenant l'ours de Roy sur ses genoux. Il connaissait Envy depuis un jour à peine et il était déjà sur une liste...

- Hm, je l'ai vu, mais rapido... il a dit que c'était personnel... Mais ton chéri n'y est pas, il y avait pas de "Jean".

- Pas mon chéri, grogna Roy. On sort pas ensemble, c'est limite s'il me regarde maintenant...

Edward nota que l'air attristé de son ami n'était pas feint. Il eut même mal au coeur pour lui.

- Bah, ça va venir, il a juste de la merde dans les yeux...

Le brun sourit doucement de la tentative du blond pour lui remonter le moral.

- Hm, si tu le dit... après tout, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants...

- T'insinue quoi espèce de grande gueule ?

- Je n'insinue rien ; tu es petit, c'est ton problème.

Edward se rembrunit.

- Je peux changer de camarade de chambre ? demanda le blond à la peluche qu'il avait sur les genoux. Dis, Pochi, je peux ?

- Tu parle à mon ours ? Et pourquoi Pochi ?

- Va te faire. Pochi il me comprend, lui au moins. Pas vrai Pochi ?

Roy éclata de rire et se jeta sur son lit avant de se prendre l'ours dans la figure. Il l'attrapa au vol et se coucha sur le côté, son ours contre lui.

- Et d'abord c'est MON Pochi !

- C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé son nom !

- Mais c'est MON Pochi.

- Et c'est moi l'enfant... soupira Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais quoi, je suis fatigué.

- Moi non...

Le silence retomba et Edward sortit son portable de sa poche et se mit à jouer avec, s'allongeant sur son lit.

- Mais tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il t'ignore et te fasse la gueule ?

- ... ben qu'il me faisait de l'effet.

- Tu l'as dis comme ça, ou la formulation était différente ?

- On s'en fout de la formulation, ça voulait dire la même chose.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, mot pour mot, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Ben que je bandais dès que le voyais..., un truc du genre.

- Et tu t'étonne de sa réaction ? pouffa Edward. Il a surement eu peur que tu le viole. Tu m'aurais dit un truc pareil je t'aurais giflé aussi... Mais je pense pas qu'il t'en veuille autant que ça...

Roy se redressa d'un bond.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben on vous a vu flirter avec Envy, ça se voyait qu'il était content de te faire de l'effet mais je pense que vu la façon dont tu t'y es pris, tu as du lui couper ses ardeurs... le pauvre...

Le jeune blond observa une minute de silence pour le pauvre Jean qu'il connaissait à peine...

- Ouais mais je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi, je suis pas conseiller conjugal, je le connais même pas et toi, ça fais 6 heures qu'on se connais. Mais si tu veux savoir s'il tient vraiment à toi, essaie de draguer un de ses potes, tu verra sa réaction...

- Mais ses potes c'est des thons !

- Oh t'es moche, ils sont pas canon certes, mais c'est pas des thons non plus...

- Mais je m'en bat les roufles de ses potes ! C'est lui que veux !

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et Envy entra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ben vas-y te gène pas, fais comme chez toi, grogna Roy quand le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit.

- Merci, ça va aller, répondit Envy en souriant.

Il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses genoux.

- Comment t'as su qu'on était ici ? demanda Edward.

- T'as utilisé des caméra extrasensorielles ? Des caméra thermiques ? Des radars ? proposa Roy en souriant.

- J'ai juste lu vos noms sur la porte...

- Ah bon ? Ils sont indiqués ?

Le vert soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, sortit un papier et le déplia, le tendant à Roy.

- Il s'appelle Jean Havoc et il interne ici aussi. Sa chambre est au fond du couloir, en face de celle du pion.

- Cool, t'as pas une adresse ? Il reste combien de temps ici ?

Il parcourut rapidement la photocopie du regard et posa un doigt dessus.

- Il passe les week-end chez lui, comme toi. Mais il habite pas ici.

- C'est quoi comme département le 11 ?

Edward utilisa son portable et leur répondit aussitôt.

- C'est l'Aude. Le département en-dessous du notre.

- C'est pas la porte à côté. Bref, tu le verra qu'en semaine.

- C'est déjà bien... fit Roy en fourrant le papier dans sa poche.

La cloche de la récréation sonna. Contents de n'avoir plus qu'une heure de cours après la récré, les trois amis quittèrent la chambre et partirent s'asseoir sur un banc. Dès qu'ils furent assis, une jeune fille blonde s'approcha d'Envy, le joue aux roses et entourées de ses copines.

- Envy, je te cherchais...

- Quel hasard ! fit Envy avec un faux sourire. Moi je t'évitais...

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent et elle partit les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais t'es dégueulasse avec elle ! s'exclama Edward.

- Oh ça va, c'est qu'une ex, elle va pas mourir pour ça...

- Mais t'es horrible avec tes ex !

- En même temps, il est sortit 3 fois avec elle et elle l'a trompé 3 fois... intervint Roy en écoutant distraitement la conversation, son regard perdu vers le fond de la cour.

- Et toc, fit Envy.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Envy ricana et s'amusa à prendre des photos volées des lycéens qui lui firent des doigts d'honneurs.

A un moment, Roy grogna et Edward se tourna vers lui. Un petit groupe de jeunes filles s'était rassemblé autour du blond que Roy surveillait depuis le début de la récréation.

- Bandes de pétasses, jura le brun.

- Mais vous avez besoin d'être aussi vulgaire ? Non mais c'est grave, là ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, elles le draguent pas forcément...

- Pas sur...

Le blond soupira, se leva lourdement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le fond de la cour. Envy et Roy se redressèrent d'un coup.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? couina le brun.

- Attend, on va voir...  
Edward arriva à la hauteur du petit groupe, la main dans sa poche. Sans regarder les autres, il se tourna vers l'autre blond qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

- C'est toi Jean ? T'as fais tombé ça par terre en allant au self, Roy n'as pas osé te le rendre, mentit le petit blond.

Il sortit la main de sa poche et en tendit la gourmette dorée où le nom "Jean" était gravé dessus.

- Hem, merci, répondit l'autre en prenant le bijoux et en l'attachant à son poignet.

Le blond hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, se rasseyant à côté d'Envy.

- Sérieusement, tu l'as trouvé où ? fit Roy, irrité.

- En cour de bio. Tu sais, la prof nous a demandé d'enlever nos bijoux. Il avait oublié le sien sur la paillasse.

Roy se tourna vers Envy.

- Ben merde alors... tu l'avais vu, toi ?

- Réfléchi, bouffon ! J'ai été viré du cour !

- Ah ouais c'est vrai...

Edward ricana et donna un coup de coude rapide dans les côtes du brun qui se tourna d'un bond.

- Quoi ?!

Le blond fit un léger coup de tête vers la gauche. Le brun tourna la tête et rougis. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres quand il aperçut le blond lui jeter de timides coups d'œil.

* * *

Vala  
Vous le trouvez comment ?  
Moi j'aime bien


	5. Chapitre 5

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler**

**Chapitre 5  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! Corrigé, relut, re-corrigé, re-relut ect... Tout ça pour voir souhaiter une agréable lecture !

* * *

Edward se tourna et reçu une boulette de papier sur la tête.

- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il.

- J'ai une liste avec un taux de probabilité élevé !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis que les cours étaient terminés, Roy et lui était partit à leur chambre se reposer et le brun en avait profité pour dresser une liste de possibilité pour attraper le blond dans ses filets. Assit en tailleur sur son lit, mâchouillant son porte-mine, il gribouillait sur son calepin posé sur ses genoux, des dizaines de bouts de papiers froissés à côté de lui.

- Elles sont pertinentes au moins ?

- A toi de me le dire... fit le brun en lui tendant son calepin.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Étrangement, le brun semblait prit d'un amour fou pour élaborer des plans foireux. Franchement, le blond avait autre chose à faire le vendredi soir que de lire les idées à la con de son nouvel ami...

- Alors t'en pense quoi ? demanda Roy en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Hm... en gros à chaque fois ça finit sur un plan cul...

- Dans le meilleur des cas, sourit Roy. Mais t'en pense quoi ?

- J'en pense quoi ? Ben que je vois personne pour t'aider à l'enfermer dans les chiottes, il y a pas d'ascenseur dans le bâtiment, moi si tu me faisait du chantage je te giflerais, le self c'est pas un bon endroit pour se taper quelqu'un et tu me fais un croche-patte je t'éclate. Mais comme ce sont tes idées, je te laisse faire.

- Cool merci, je vais prendre la 3ème.

Edward le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nan tu déconne là ?

Le brun reprit sa liste en souriant.

- Pas du tout, je vais faire un mixte avec deux ou trois autres et ce sera parfait.

Le blond le regarda fixement avant de soupirer de bêtise et de s'allonger sur son lit.

* * *

- Hm, pas possible... fit Greed en tirant sur sa cigarette. Ton truc marchera pas...

- Pas sur, répliqua Envy, sa propre cigarette à la bouche.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre de son grand frère a fumer en réfléchissant sur une technique pour faire le mur le samedi soir.

- Nan c'est sur, maman le verra, elle va te tuer...

- Pas si je remet les clés en place, insista Envy. Et puis merde, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, moi...

- La seule solution c'est que tu vienne avec moi, t'es pas encore majeur mais si je me casse avec toi, maman va croire qu'on a été enlevés et on est foutu tous les deux...

- Tss, râla le jeune en jouant nerveusement avec ses longues mèche de cheveux.

- Envy ? Greed ? appela une voix féminine suivit de pas.

- Merde, fit Greed en tendant un cendrier à son petit frère. Vite, écrase-là !

Le jeune obéit et écrasa sa cigarette pendant que l'ainé ouvrait la fenêtre pour faire partir l'odeur de fumée. Il savait que Gracia ne la supportait pas...

- Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix douce.

- Oui maman, fit Greed prenant une feuille de papier sur ses genoux et un stylo, gribouillant rapidement.

Gracia entra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et donc, fit Greed, ton "x", tu le fais passer à gauche, tu ajoute 3 et tu divise pas 4 là et t'as tes solution a cette fonction, capiche ?

- Hm, fit Envy en se retenant de rire.

- Encore des problèmes de maths, Envy ? demanda Gracia en s'asseyant sur le lit, une main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils.

- Euh, ouais, mais ça va, Greed m'explique...

- D'accord. Greed s'il te plait, pars fumer sur le balcon chéri, l'odeur de cette chambre est insupportable, fit Gracia en se levant. Les garçons, le repas est prêt.

Greed s'étira paresseusement en grognant qu'il arrivait pendant qu'Envy se levait pour suivre sa mère. Fronçant les sourcils, Gracia fit passer son fils devant elle.

- Chéri, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu sens horriblement mauvais, tes cheveux ont pris l'odeur de la fumée des cigarettes de Greed...

- C'est pas grave, fit le jeune en haussant les épaules, je les laverais ce soir. Il est où le vieux ?

Habituée à tout les surnoms de son mari sauf "papa" de la part d'Envy, Gracia haussa les épaules.

- Il est dans son bureau, soit disant qu'il a de la paperasse... Tu veux bien aller l'appeler pour diner ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Envy, s'il te plait, ne commence pas...

- Okay, c'est bon, fit le jeune en levant les mains en l'air.

En râlant il se dirigea vers le bureau personnel de Maes, frappant à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Maman t'appelle pour manger...

Sans même lever la tête des dossiers, le directeur fit d'une voix rauque :

- Je mangerais tard plus tard.

- Elle a fait une tarte à la tomate, fit Envy, sachant que c'était le plat préféré de son père.

Levant enfin le visage de sa pile de documents, Maes jeta son stylo sur la table et regarda Envy dans les yeux.

- On peut parler ?

Gêné, l'adolescent tira une chaise et s'assit, évitant de croiser son père dans les yeux.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Maes après un moment.

- Quel problème ? répliqua le jeune en levant les yeux.

Le père posa ses mains à plat sur la table, attitude qu'il avait prise en tant que directeur.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous vous avons adoptés tout les trois, toi et tes frères. Tout va bien avec Greed et Wrath, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mais j'ai remarqué que c'est en particulier avec moi que tu fais le con et ton macho. Je t'ai fais quoi ? Et ne répond pas que c'est la crise d'adolescence, ça ne prend plus. Greed n'a jamais été comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas Greed.

- Mais je le sais bien, soupira l'adulte. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe... Je t'aime, tu es mon fils et c'est normal que je m'inquiète...

- Je ne suis pas ton fils.

- Alors pourquoi tu appelle Gracia "Maman" ?! cria le père. Je ne comprend pas, j'en peux plus, Envy, je suis fatigué... je veux comprendre ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi... Dis moi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais bon Dieu ? finit-il en baissant la voix.

Le jeune sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et il se leva, n'osant plus affronter le regard de son père. Ouvrant la porte, il se tourna ver son père, regardant à ses pieds.

- Au contraire. T'as rien fait, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de reproche en quittant le bureau.

* * *

- J'ai faim... râla le brun allongé sur son lit pendant que son estomac gargouillait.

Edward rit en finissant son livre. Il était 19 heures et on allait bientôt les appeler pour le repas, aussi le blond supportait le brun et son estomac crier famine depuis un petit moment. Pour s'occuper, le brun prit de nouveau son calepin pour y dessiner des personnages de mangas.

Au bout de cinq minutes, jugeant qu'il allait mourir s'il ne mangeait rien, Roy quitta la chambre pour aller au foyer, au distributeur plus précisément. Fouillant dans sa poche il en sortit plusieurs petites pièces et constata avec horreur qu'il lui manquait 10 centimes. Avec rage, il vérifia que personne n'était dans les environs et donnant un immense coup de pied sur le côté de la machine, technique qu'il pratiquait toujours avec Envy. Une cannette tomba et il râla encore plus, donnant un coup de pied plus précis pour faire tomber quatre sachet de chips d'un coup. Avec un sourire victorieux, il prit la canette et les paquets et se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre quand il aperçu un certain blond, adossé à mur le dévisager. C'était Jean.

Roy sourit, l'air innocent les bras plein de nourriture. Le blond lui répondit et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu me file un paquet et je dis à personne que tu les as eu en dégradant du matériel.

- Hn hn... réfléchit le brun. Deux et on oublie la gifle d'aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Trois alors, répliqua le blond en ayant un petit sourire.

- Pas question ; sans moi t'aurais jamais retrouvé ta gourmette, sourit Roy, se prêtant au petit mensonge qu'Ed avait trafiqué pour lui.

- Deux alors, fit Jean en croisant les bras. Et je te laisse une seconde chance en venant manger avec moi ce soir.

- Marché conclut, rit Roy en lui tendant les paquets avant de retourner dans sa chambre, souriant comme idiot.

Sans frapper, il entra, lançant ses "rations de survie" sur son lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sous le regard inquisiteur d'Edward.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? On va manger dans un quart d'heure pourquoi tu te lave les dents ?

- Pafque ve manve avev vle bvlond, répondit Roy en se frottant les dents.

- Hein ?

Roy cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo et répondit.

- Je mange avec Jean ce soir.

Ses dents propres, il ébouriffa ses mèche noires rebelles et se parfuma avant de retourner attendre sur son lit.

- Eh ben dis donc... commenta Ed avec un grand sourire. T'as sortit le grand jeu là !

- Eh ouais, fit le brun en se regardant dans la glace pour la énième fois.

Edward éclata de rire en le regardant faire. Quand on frappa à la porte pour leur dire que le self était ouvert, le blond surexcité jusqu'à la queue du self moins longue car seuls les internes y étaient présents. Au moment de passer à table, Edward agrippa le pull-over de son ami.

- Et je mange avec qui, moi ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas pensé à ça...

- Euh... ben...

Il scruta le self.

- Ben... y a ses potes à la limite... sinon euh... ben je sais pas.

- T'inquiète, répondit Edward en allant s'asseoir a une table, seul. A toute et tarde pas trop, je mange et je taille dans la chambre.

- Merci, vieux, je t'adore ! fit le brun en allant rejoindre son blond à une petite table. Hola, fit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui avec un grand sourire.

Jean sourit et lui répondit en commençant à manger. Soucieux de faire bonne impression pour une fois dans sa vie, Roy ne sortit aucune de blagues habituelles totalement nulles et se força même à rester poli, chose qui faisait sourire le blond qui voyait bien les effort que faisait Roy pour ne pas jurer.

La conversation resta donc sur des sujets "normaux" jusqu'à ce que Jean se demande si Roy avait vidé sa bouteille de parfum sur la tête tant l'odeur était présente, sans être écœurante.

- Tiens, tu mets du déo _Axe_ ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et nan, répondit Roy en sauçant son assiette. Parfum Brute.

- Ah d'accord, ça sens bon.

- Merci, fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

Et ils continuèrent de manger de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Roy sente un truc monter et descendre le long de sa jambe. Il lui fallu un moment pour capter qu'il s'agissait d'une cheville et de plus, de celle de blond. _Il lui faisait du pied ?_ Il leva les yeux de son plateau et regarda le blond peler tranquillement sa pomme dans son assiette. Savait-il seulement l'effet que cela lui faisait ?

Le brun sourit doucement et attendit que le blond finisse son fruit, en lutte contre sa propre envie qui le démangeait. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre du self, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait encore beau.

- On va dehors ? proposa-t-il sans regarder le blond, la voix rendue rauque par la jambe qui caressait doucement la sienne sous la table.

- Hm, si tu veux.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent poser leur plateau avant de d'aller dans le parc. Roy vit au passage qu'Edward était finalement allé voir les amis de Jean et qu'il semblait bien rigoler avec eux.

Le parc était presque désert et Roy sortit son paquet de cigarette, fumant adossé à un arbre à côté de Jean qui lui prit la cigarette de la bouche pour tirer lentement dessus.

- Tiens, tu fume, toi ? demanda le brun en la reprenant.

- De temps en temps, répondit Jean en haussant les épaules avec un sourire magnifique.

Le brun se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, tirant toujours sur la cigarette. Il finit par détourner les yeux et regarder le ciel. La légère brise de soirée lui faisait parvenir le parfum léger de l'adolescent blond qui le regardait, refermant ses doigts fins sur la cigarette. Roy ouvrit légère$ment la bouche pour lui permettre de prendre le tube de tabac et tirer dessus.

Le brun regarda un moment Jean fumer. Une main dans la poche, l'autre pianotant sur son portable, ses yeux bleus alertes parcourant le petit écran et quelques mèches blonde déplacées doucement par la brise légère, Roy le trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres veloutées et, tentant le tout pour le tout, il s'avança plus vers lui, lui prit la cigarette qu'il écrasa contre l'arbre et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Jean en un chaste baiser. A sa surprise le blond passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, en accordant l'entrée au brun qui fit glisser lentement la sienne, a la recherche de sa jumelle. Jean ferma doucement les yeux.

D'abord timide, celle du blond la rejoignit en un contact électrique qui fit frissonner Roy qui posa ses mains au creux des hanches musclées de Jean pour accentuer le baiser devenu passionné. Sa langue se fit plus téméraire et les doigts fins de Jean virent se perdre dans ses mèches rebelles noires comme Roy sentait son bas ventre s'échauffer doucement. Mais, s'en fichant éperdument de ce que le blond pourrait penser de cette réaction, il continua le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Gardant toujours ses mains sur les hanches du blond, il le garda contre lui, effleurant à peine ses lèvres voluptés.

- On sort ensemble ?

Jean rouvrit ses magnifique yeux et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Sortir sortir ? Ou sortir et tu me plaque après avoir couché avec moi ?

Le brun tiqua imperceptiblement. Visiblement, le blond devait avoir entendu parler de ses habitudes...

- Sortir sortir, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je te promet de ne pas profiter de ton corps mais de profiter de toi en entier, ajouta-t-il en frôlant à peine ses lèvres.

- Comment je peux savoir que tu ne mens pas ?

- A toi de me faire confiance ou pas, répondit Roy sans quitter les prunelles bleus.

Le blond le regarda un moment, cherchant un quelconque signe indiquant que le brun lui mentait. N'en trouvant pas, lui caressa doucement la nuque du bout des doigts.

- C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il à peine. Je te fais confiance, à toi d'être franc avec moi.

Roy sourit et embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres si douce, murmurant un doux "je t'aime" entre deux baiser ce qui surpris quelque peu Jean même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

* * *

Tadam ^^ Comment que vous le trouvez ?  
Bisous mes loulous ^^  
Lovy-San


	6. Chapitre 6

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler**

**Chapitre 6  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! Alors contents de voir enfin Roy et Jean ensembles ? Mais ne remerciez pas, je suis trop modeste :D Allez, bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

- Je m'ennuie ! fit Envy, couché sur son cahier de maths.

Le jeune blond l'imita en baillant. Depuis quatre heures d'affilées qu'ils étaient en études avec Roy et leur constructivité été épuisée alors que la table été remplie d'animaux en papier fait par Edward qui apprenait l'origami à Envy.

- Saletés de grèves, grogna Roy en jouant avec un cochon.

Envy soupira d'approbation en dessinant un visage sur sa grenouille.

- Tiens, vous reconstituez une ferme ou quoi ? fit Jean en arrivant.

- On tue le temps, fit le brun en l'embrassant.

Le nouvel arrivant sourit et s'assit a côté de lui, gardant une main innocente posée sur la cuisse du brun qui rougit d'un coup. Envy pouffa de la tête de son ami en regardant les origamis d'Ed.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Une armée, répondit le blond en finissant de colorer les joues de son Pikatchu.

Envy rit doucement et dessina une bulle en papier qu'il posa a côté du pokémon de son ami en souriant.

La réaction du blond fut immédiate, il eut un large sourire et sortit son portable pour prendre en photo sa petite armée. Tout la table se mit à rire et le blond rangea son portable alors que le surveillant passait à côté, jetant un regard amusé devant leur création avant de repartir surveiller l'étude bondée.

Hélas, l'ennui retomba immédiatement sur eux puis Jean se pencha sur Roy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se le lever, Roy sur ses talons.

- Des histoires de cul qui commencent, fit Envy en souriant.

Edward esquissa un sourire.

- Peut-être pas, fit-il en regardant Envy s'étirer.

- Sur à 99.9%.

- Euh... si tu le dis...  
Envy hocha la tête, riant qu'il connaissait trop bien Roy, ce à quoi répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. L'heure du repas sonna et Envy suivit Ed dans sa chambre. En trouvant Roy assit sur le lit, le jeune blond passa tout le temps de la récréation à se moquer des statistiques d'Envy qui grogna pour toute réponse.

* * *

La "pause-déjeuner" se transforma en longues heures de perm durant lesquelles Envy resta avec Edward dans sa chambre pendant que Roy partait fumer sur le toit avec Jean.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisse pas sortir ? On reprend à 16 et on finis à 17, tu pourrais rentrer chez toi...

- Mon père me fait pas confiance, je suis DP du coup je vais rester encore 3 heures ici...

Le blond hocha la tête doucement et retourna à son livre. D'un certain côté, il était gêné de la présence de son ami depuis qu'il savait pourquoi il était dans sa "liste". Mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait très sympa avec lui, ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. Malgré ces bons instants passés ensemble, le blond lui jetait quand même de discret coup d'œil et se sentait des fois mal à l'aise sous le regard d'Envy, ne pouvant s'empêcher au fond de lui de se demander si la choses était inévitable ou non, et cela le rendait encore plus mal au fond de lui.

S'il ne cachait pas plus que ça son intérêt pour les jeunes hommes, Edward se sentait mal sous le regard inquisiteur d'Envy qui ne se gênait pas pour le reluquer ouvertement. Mais ça, le blond s'y était habitué depuis qu'il savait qu'Envy faisait pareil pour tout le monde.

Et étrangement, il s'en sentait flatté. Tant d'émotions contradictoires se livraient en lui alors qu'il restait les yeux fixés dans le vide quand une main se posa sur son livre. Il battit des paupières et leva la tête.

- Ça va ? demanda Envy en dardant ses yeux améthystes.

- Hein ? Oh euh... oui, sourit le blond en posant son livre.

- T'es tout rouge, souligna l'autre avec un léger sourire.

- J'ai juste un peu chaud.

- Bah ouvre la fenêtre...

- Oui...

Le blond se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais caresser ses joues écarlates. Un "pchit" se fit entendre et Edward se tourna vers son ami qui sirotait une bière tranquillement assit sur un lit.

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas te faire choper ?

- Je les prend chez moi et je les jettes, fit Envy en haussant les épaules. Les parents croient que ce sont celles de mon frère.

- Astucieux.

L'adolescent s'assit sur le bureau, regardant son ami boire tranquillement. Ce dernier s'était fait couper un peu les cheveux mais ses longues mèches verte foncée tombaient toujours en cascade autour de son visage et dans son dos.

- Au fait, tu viens au voyage ? demanda Envy en posant sa canette vide.

- Je ne sais pas, je verrais mon père ce week-end, c'est lui qui décidera...

- Viens s'il te plait, Roy il peut pas venir, je me sentirais seul...

Edward esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai appris que Mikhail venait, tu seras pas seul.

Le vert fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-il qu'il avait des vues sur Mikhail ? Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Roy... Le blond perçu sa gène et rougit en se rendant compte de sa stupidité.

- Euh... bref... tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Envy darda ses améthystes sur lui avec un sourire.

- Je fais le mur pour aller à un concert avec mon frère.

- La classe. Moi je sais pas, je passe le week-end avec ma mère et mon petit frère...

- Okay...

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce jusqu'à ce que Roy entre en défonçant à moitié la porte.

- Salut la compagnie ! C'est quoi cette ambiance de mort ? T'as fais quoi encore ? fit-il en se tournant vers Envy.

L'autre se redressa d'un coup, sur la défensive.

- Mais rien !

- Mouais.

Le brun le considéra avant d'éclater de rire. Sa bonne humeur fit sourire les deux autres et le temps passa tellement vite que lorsque la cloche sonna, Envy rechignait à rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et prit son sac après un bref "salut".

Plus tard, Jean arriva aussi, les bras remplis de sachet Haribos.

- Roy m'a expliqué, sourit innocemment le grand blond, un léger sourire en coins en étalant son butin sur le lit.

Edward eut un sourire et tendit volontiers la mains pour attraper un paquet de crocodiles quand il se prit un oreiller de plume dans les dents. Tombé sur les fesses par terre, il regarda avec incompréhension le brun qui se mit a siffloter trop innocemment.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? répondit le blond en ramassant l'oreiller.

Lançant le bras en arrière, il jeta le coussin sur le brun qui l'attrapa au vol et le jeta dans le visage du pauvre Jean dont la tête parti en arrière alors que les dizaines de Dragibus qu'il venait d'ouvrir rouler par terre.

- Bah c'est malin, t'es vraiment blond, rit Roy.

- T'as quelque chose contre les blonds ? hurla Edward en se jetant sur lui, lui faisant manger son traversin.

- Non, continua de rire le brun en contournant Jean. Mais contre les nain blond oui.

Il se jeta de justesse avant que son visage n'arbore la première de couverture des "Contemplations" jeté sur lui. La fenêtre n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance, le pavé littéraire le cadre de la fenêtre, projetant des myriades d'étoiles dans la pièce sous le regard horrifié des trois jeunes qui interrompirent leur rigolade.

- On est mort... couina Roy.

* * *

- Envy tu as finis tes devoirs ?

L'interpellé jura, rangeant rapidement son manga et le glissant sous le lit en entendant sa mère monter les escaliers. Il sorti prestement son livre de français et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard* au moment ou Gracia entrait dans la pièce.

- J'ai bientôt fini.

Elle détailla l'adolescent de la tête au pied avant de lâcher un soupir.

- Tu me fais croire que tu travaille, allongé sur ton lit. En boxer en plus !

- Il fallait frapper avant d'entrer !

Sa mère ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- Je te préviens, demain je t'interroge et tu as intérêt a connaitre ta leçon.

- Je n'ai plus quatre ans !

- Tu te comporte comme si c'était le cas !

Faisant grincer ses dents, le jeune rebelle planta ses prunelles dans celles de sa mère qui soupira avant de tourner les talons. Envy jeta son livre et reprit son manga, le feuilletant à nouveau. Personne ne pouvait donc le laisser tranquille ? Il devait sans cesse se justifier ! Rengainant son amertume, il inspira profondément avant de replonger dans le manga, laissant tout ses soucis de côté...

* * *

Se balançant nerveusement sur sa chaise Roy jeta un regard en coin à Jean qui fixait ses baskets, Edward quant à lui, restait mué en attendant que le responsable de l'internat arrive dans son bureau.

Le ventre noué, les trois jeunes avaient vite perdu l'excitation qui les avait conduit à la bataille de polochons et ne disaient rien, se contentant d'écouter le bruit stressant du tic tac de l'horloge en trifouillant leurs mains nerveusement.

Lorsque le directeur de l'internat entra et s'assit derrière son bureau, les mains croisées il regarda les trois jeunes d'un air consterné.

- De votre part monsieur Mustang je comprend... mais vous Elric et Havoc ! Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! Une vitre tout de même !

- C'est pas nous, quelqu'un a jeté le dictionnaire dans notre chambre !

- Monsieur Mustang vous êtes très habile pour faire passer des tomates dans l'éponge** mais les débris de verres étaient à l'extérieur de même que le dictionnaire.

_Des tomates dans l'éponge ?_ s'interrogea Edward.

- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, en attendant votre chambre est inutilisable. Vous dormirez donc vous, Mr. Mustang, ainsi que vous Elric dans la chambre de Mr. Havoc. Inutile que fassiez plus de dégâts avec les autres élèves. Je n'ai plus rien a ajouter. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le ton sec avec lequel il les renvoya provoqua un moment de grand silence avant que les jeunes se lèvent et quittent le bureau sans dire un seul mot. Une fois dans la couloir, Roy et Jean se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent sous le regard étonné d'un Edward qui ne comprenait rien.

- On va dormir ensemble, yes ! s'exclama le brun en brandissant un poing vainqueur.

Un sourire égaya le visage des deux blonds qui rirent en allant transférer leurs affaires.

* * *

* On l'a tous un peu fait x))  
** Cette expression vient d'une parodie MP3 que j'adore .fr/ ^^

* * *

Voili voilou ^^

Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu de temps mais j'ai suis arrivée !

Avis au pitits amatteurs : LEMON particulier dans prochain chapitre ;)

Je n'en dis pas plus ;) Bonne soirée mes loulous $)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler**

**Chapitre 7  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages appartiennent toujours à Hiromu Arakawa... On peut toujours rêver...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! C'est le grand jour ! Lemon un peu particulier à prévoir ! Ne bavez pas sur vos clavier, enfin, c'est juste un petit conseil ;) Bonne et agréable lecture !

* * *

Edward avait passé une nuit horrible à l'internat. Couché sur le matelas par terre, il avait passé la nuit à écouter les deux gamins se bisouiller et se murmurer des mots doux. Jusque là ç'a allait, mais après leur délire "non, tu dors avant moi" et "non toi d'abord", le jeune blond avait faillit piquer une crise de nerf.

Maintenant assit dans le parc à grignoter une barre de céréale, il regardait les oiseaux sautiller dans l'herbe, le casque a fond dans ses oreilles, maudissant intérieurement son père.

Normalement, comme la moitié des élèves, il aurait du rentrer chez lui pour le week-end, voir sa mère et son petit frère... Sauf qu'il habitait trop loin à la campagne et son père l'avait appelé la veille pour lui annoncer qu'il s'y était prit trop en retard pour réserver le billet de train de son fils. Et pourtant, Edward lui signalait sans cesse qu'une carte étudiant lui permettait de venir quand il le voulait chez lui, son père n'avait rien voulut savoir. Même s'il c'était un honnête homme, il refusait tout sorte d'aide...

Alors la seule chose que faisait Edward était d'écouter la musique en textotant avec Envy. Il n'avait que ça à faire et ça lui allait très bien. Il était seul dans le parc, Roy et Jean avaient encore disparus, ils devaient encore être en train de se bisouiller...

Son portable vibra et il consulta le message d'Envy qui lui demandait d'aller piquer des mangas à Roy qui ne lui répondait pas. Avec un soupir, il rangea son portable et fila vers les chambres. Il frappa à la porte de sa nouvelle mais personne ne répondit alors il entra.

Le jeune blond posa son sac mais s'arrêta d'un coup en entendant un gémissement non loin. C'était à ne pas en douter la voix de Roy. Mais qui venait... de la salle de bain ?

Edward ne savait pas ce qui le guida vers la porte de la salle de bain. Peut-être une curiosité dévorante. Une seule chose était sure ; il ne parvint pas à décrocher son regard de la scène.

Dans la petite salle de bain, Roy était assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, apparemment entièrement nu, les jambes écartés et la tête de Jean accroupi devant lui au niveau de son...

Le rouge monta immédiatement au joues du jeune espions qui eut un mouvement de recul, son cerveau calculant exactement ce qu'il se passait. Une part de sa conscience lui disait de laisser les deux jeunes hommes dans leur intimité. Pourtant, une curiosité dévorante de l'inconnu l'emporta et il resta discrètement à observer par la porte entrouverte.

S'il aimait les hommes, il n'avait jamais su comment franchir le cap avec eux. Il resta donc à observer, pensant avoir la réponse sous les yeux. Fermant les yeux au début des premiers attouchement, il voulu vite voir ce qui faisait gémir son ami autant et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus les deux jeunes amants. La certaine pudeur qu'il avait au début disparut, ses pensées se vidèrent comme il était fasciné par les corps de ses amis qui se cabraient doucement, en réponse à des caresses plus ou moins intimes.

De leur côté, les deux amoureux étaient à des lieues d'imaginer qu'Edward les regardaient. Roy était tout simplement aux anges. Le dos arqué en arrière, il fermait les yeux de délice, deux doigts dans sa bouche, son corps parcouru par les délicieux frissons provoqués par les caresses de la langue de son amour le long de son sexe.

La main qu'il avait dans la chevelure blonde se resserra comme il tirais la tête de Jean en arrière pour le relever, lui intimant qu'il voulais plus. Jean se releva alors et retira ses derniers vêtement. Jetant à Roy un regard lubrique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il s'assit face à lui sur ses cuisses, les jambes de part et d'autre des hanches du brun. Leurs bras se refermèrent l'un autour d'autre dans une coordination parfaite et Jean enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de son amant, mordant son cou pendant que ce dernier s'introduisait en lui. Ses ongles labourèrent le dos du brun qui eut un bref grognement, entamant un rythme suave sur le membre de son amour pour lui faire passer l'inconfort de la première introduction.

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour de puis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Roy était extrêmement doux avec lui, lui murmurant des mots tendre, déposant des baiser tièdes partout où ses lèvres pouvaient se poser. Lui-même serrait les dents, Jean était tellement étroit que c'en était presque jouissif et il fit de gros efforts pour calmer la montée d'adrénaline qui l'envahie, décidé à laisser le blond faire le premier pas.

D'abord doucement, ce dernier profita de son appui au sol et poussa sur ses cuisses pour entamer un long et doux va-et-vient. Guidé par les mains de Roy qui haletait doucement, il geint de plaisir en s'empalant entièrement sur la tour du brun qui resserra sa prise sur les hanches fines de Jean qui sentait peu après le plaisir monter en lui, une agréable chaleur se répandant dans son ventre au fur et à mesure que les va-et-viens s'intensifiaient.

La température monta d'un coup quand Roy, désireux d'obtenir toujours plus plaisir se mit à bouger en rythme, faisant monter d'un octave les gémissements de son amant qui avait avait rejeté la tête en arrière, son corps brûlant tremblant d'une excitation sans limite provoqué par la sensation de frottement de Roy en lui.

A quelque mètre d'eux, Edward avait la bouche sèche, la peur de l'inconnu qu'il avait éprouvé au début était partie depuis bien longtemps alors qu'il se sentait lui-même excité par les gémissement et les corps qui se mouvaient devant lui. Quand Roy se cambra en poussant un long et fort gémissement, le blond se senti d'un coup très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et mourrait d'envie de se prendre en main. Seul le peu de raison encore présente l'en empêcha, il ne voulais pas passer pour un voyeur auprès de ses amis... Jugeant que le épier était mal, il sentit la honte s'emparer de lui et partit discrètement, laissant les deux amoureux dans leur intimité...

Les joues encore rouges, il fila directement en étude, ayant l'envie de se changer les idées...

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre m'a demandé un peu de temps à écrire ^^"

Je me mets à écrire la suite dès ce soir !

C'est une promesse ne me tapez pas =3


	8. Chaptire 8

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler**

**Chapitre 8**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer** : malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa...

**Mot de l'auteur : **Suites à des conseils et des remarques pertinentes, sur des décalages et des petites incohérences auxquelles je n'avais pas fait attention, je vais réécrire les précédents chapitres en tenant compte de celui. Cette fiction sera modifiée mais seulement pendant les vacances de noël car je j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je m'excuse d'avance si vous avez été perturbés aussi dans les précédents chapitres et me permet quand même de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Merci à vous de continuer à me lire, je vous aime très fort .

Lovy_

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Greed se leva avec un horrible mal de tête. Il constata qu'il avait dormit avec Envy et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses parents leur avaient laissé la maison pour aller rendre visite à une des sœurs de Gracia avec Wrath. Greed ayant son concert de Heavy Metal, il l'avait laissé seul à la maison. Après tout, il était grand, majeur et presque vacciné. Le petit plus avait été qu'Envy avait "malencontreusement oublié qu'il avait un Devoir Maison en mathématiques qu'il lui fallait rendre pour Lundi et qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de son grand frère si il espérait avoir une bonne note".

Sa mère avait cédé et ils les avaient laissés seuls.

Le soir même, ils étaient parti au concert et revenu tard dans la nuit (ou plutôt tôt dans la matinée du dimanche) et s'étaient couchés après s'être mis minable. Il avait fallu un moment à Greed pour réaliser qu'il avait trop bu pour prendre la voiture, et même si d'ordinaire il laissait conduire Envy à sa place depuis qu'il avait passé la conduite accompagnée, l'état de son cadet lui avait valu de prendre sagement le métro. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Envy avait fumé avec d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ses yeux rouges et sa façon de marcher ne l'avaient pas rassuré.

Greed passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait une horrible gueule de bois. Étant majeur, il s'en fichait que ses parents le voient comme ça, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois après tout... Mais Envy... Il avait eu une longue discussion avec son père, les relations père-fils semblaient se dégrader de plus en plus. Alors si Maes le voyait dans cet état alors qu'il était sensé bosser, il était fichu...  
Avec un grognement peu élégant, il se dirigea à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir.

Physiquement, il ne ressemblait qu'un peu à Maes, bien que sa carrure soit plus élancée. De toute la fratrie, c'était lui qui passait le plus dans le décors de la famille, même aucun des trios frères n'avait de lien de sang avec leurs parents. Wrath ressemblait à Envy car apparemment ils avaient la même mère biologique. Enfin, c'était ce qui était noté dans le dossier d'adoption.

**~~FLASH-BACK~~**

En tant que premier fils à faire parti de la famille, il s'était toujours senti proche de ses parents adoptifs. Il ne se rappelait pas de son adoption, il était trop petit... Mais même s'il avait une famille, il s'était senti seul. Pourtant il s'y était habitué. Il avait grandit dans l'amour de ses parents et, comme tout les petits garçon, il avait espéré un jour pouvoir avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. A dix ans, quand il avait comprit que Gracia ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, il avait été triste. C'était à la même période qu'il avait appris qu'il avait adopté. Ce fut une passade très dure pour lui mais il savait que Maes et Gracia l'aimaient plus que tout et, en un certain sens, ça avait atténué sa douleur...

Cependant, un jour où il rentrait de du collège, ses parents lui avaient annoncé une nouvelle qui l'avait fait bondir de bonheur. Parce que son adoption était une réussite, et aussi parce qu'ils avaient autant l'envie d'un autre enfant que Greed d'un petit frère, ils avaient fait une nouvelle demande d'adoption. A 13 ans, Greed allait avoir un petit frère.

Le jeune pré-adolescent était devenu de plus en plus turbulent, demandant sans cesse des nouveautés sur le déroulement de l'opération, réclamant tout le temps des photos prisent lors des premiers contacts avec le futur adopté. Envy. Il avait passé trois mois à regarder les photos, à s'imaginer vivre avec ce nouveau petit frère, lui apprendre plein de choses.

Lorsque le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Greed était tout excité d'aller pour la première fois à l'orphelinat avec ses parents, chercher ce petit garçon qu'il avait tant attendu. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il l'avait vu la première fois. Alors qu'il était assit dans son coin à regarder les autres enfants jouer, Greed était venu le voir. Envy avait 9 ans...

Au lieu de la tignasse qu'il arborait maintenant, il avait des cheveux noirs coupés très courts. Greed lui avait sourit. Après un moment, le petit garçon silencieux lui avait rendu son sourire, montrant ses jolies dents du bonheur.

Malheureusement pour Greed, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Maes et Gracia allaient adopter Envy. Ils avaient appris qu'un autre petit garçon était arrivé. Il avait un an, sa mère venait juste de l'abandonner et il se trouvait qu'il était de la même mère qu'Envy. Après avoir réfléchit un moment, Maes s'était dit qu'après tout, Greed était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper d'un bébé aussi...

La procédure avait été revue, un an après, pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite famille Hughes, Envy était venu, irradiant de bonheur, et offrant son sourire magique à toute la famille. Le petit garçon de 2 ans nommé Wrath était passé de genoux en genoux et pour Greed, la famille était enfin au complet.

En huit ans, il avait tout apprit à Envy. En passant de l'art de la bagarre, à celui du foot et à celui des antisèches. Le premier leur avait valut d'être souvent punis chacun dans leur chambre après s'être roulés dans la boue et couverts de bleus, le second des séances de rigolade alors qu'ils jouaient avec Maes dans le jardin derrière la maison et le dernier quelques punitions autant pour le maitre que pour l'apprenti.

**~~FIN FLASH-BACK~~**

Greed redescendit sur terre en entendant un gémissement dans la chambre.

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, il décida de raser sa barbe de trois jours. Si Zolf le voyait dans cet état, il risquait de se faire tirer les oreilles méchamment. Il sourit en s'imaginant a scène. Son petit ami avait vraiment le don de l'amuser, même quand il se mettait dans tout ses états. Parce même en colère, il restait beau, et ça, ça faisait craquer Greed...

Une voix totalement éraillée parvint à ses oreilles.

- Greeeeeeeeeeed... gémit son cadet.

- Quoi ? Répondit l'autre d'une voix enrouée.

A l'entente de sa propre voix, l'ainé se racla la gorge. Il avait du gueuler trop fort lors du concert...

- J'ai mal au crââââââneuuuuh...

Avec un soupire, Greed se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre où il avait passé la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge et faillit s'étrangler en voyant qu'elle indiquait 11h30. Ses parents rentraient à 14 heure... Et Ils étaient tout les deux à l'état de zombi...

- Maman va te tuer ! Merde, regarde-toi. Tu es lamentable ! S'exclama l'ainé.

- P'tain gueule pas...

La serpillère humaine étalée sur le lit ne ressemblait plus trop au jeune frère de Greed. Ses longs cheveux noirs en batailles étaient pleins de nœuds, son teint livide et ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants.

- Je t'emmène plus avec moi, regarde toi ! Tu pue le shit !

- Hn...

Encore sous l'effet du joint qu'il avait fumé la veille au concert avec son frère, le jeune était dans un état à demi-comateux, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Pas de chance pour Greed qui en avait la responsabilité...

Envy essaya de se lever mollement, sa tête lui horriblement mal... Il n'aurait peut-être pas du accepter le joint de l'inconnu qu'il avait rencontré lors du concert de métal que son frère l'avait emmené voir en douce. Il se jure que c'était la dernière fois qu'il oubliait de prendre son paquet de cigarette et qu'il en acceptait une d'un inconnu.

Greed glissa son bras sous les épaules de son cadet et le souleva pour l'emmener à la douche.

- Allez, lave-toi, je vais changer tes draps et aérer ta chambre.

- Gne... fut tout ce répondit Envy en se déshabillant avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et il était tellement ankylosé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à parler.

L'ainé leva les yeux au ciel avant de filer aérer la chambre de son cadet. Les fenêtre grandes ouvertes, il constata que l'air avait toujours l'odeur du shit et fila chercher un désodorisant. Le seul qu'il trouva étant du désodorisant pour toilettes il le considéra un moment avant de se décider.

- Bon... mieux vaut ça que rien...

Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il vaporisa généreusement le Airwick à la lavande dans la chambre avant de ranger les quelques affaires qui trainaient partout.

Alors qu'il était occupé à ranger rapidement le bordel dans la chambre de son frère, Greed trouva la fameuse liste d'Envy. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était lui qui avait apprit à Envy cette petite astuce, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il continuait encore... Il allait être majeur dans une semaine et il continuait encore ces gamineries ?

L'ainé laissa échapper un soupir, il avait toujours été un modèle pour Envy, depuis petit. Quand Envy était entré dans la maison, il était collé à Greed. Mais malgré son attachement pour le grand garçon, il avait souvent été collé à Gracia aussi, découvrant en même temps le petit Wrath de 2 ans. Son sourire magique aux dent de devant écartées faisait fondre ses parents, et il était souvent avec Maes, même si il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Le blocage qu'il avait maintenant avec Maes n'existait pas avant mais Greed savait parfaitement ce qu'il l'avait engendré...

Même si il ne le reconnaissait pas, Envy avait été très attaché à cette famille qui lui avait donné le foyer et l'amour qui lui manquait. Cependant, i ans, quand Greed avait la majorité, Maes l'avait beaucoup soutenu, il plaçait beaucoup d'espoir dans l'ainé de la fratrie. Puis le travail de son père avait redoublé comme il s'efforçait de gagner plus d'argent pour payer une bonne université à son fils et il avait été de plus en plus absent, rentrant souvent tard le soir. Et quand il rentrait, il passait son temps à discuter avec son ainé de son avenir et à s'occuper du petit Wrath. Pour lui, Envy, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien à l'école n'avait pas besoin autant de son aide, et il l'avait, sans le vouloir, laissé de côté.

Greed savait que depuis petit, Envy faisait tout son possible pour rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir été adopté tardivement avait laissé une séquelle en lui ? Peut-être qu'il pensait que si personne ne l'avait adopté avant, c'était parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ? Greed n'était sur de rien mais une chose était sûre, Envy avait toujours les notes les plus élevées, les meilleures remarques de comportement (malgré de petits écart rarement avec son ami Roy).

L'ainé pensait que c'était parce qu'Envy avait été mis de côté inconsciemment par Maes que son comportement avait changé radicalement sans prévenir. Il pensait que toutes ses bêtises étaient un moyen de crier "REGARDE-MOI" à Maes. Et ça marchait. Pas dans le bon sens du terme, certes, mais Maes se préoccupait de plus en plus de lui, l'ayant tout le temps à l'œil. Envy existait à travers son regard. Et c'était ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas ce problème avec sa mère.

Pour le jeune garçon, Maes l'avait rejeté en quelque sorte. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'appelait plus "papa". Il avait eu le sentiment d'être abandonné une deuxième fois...

Tout ça, Greed en était bien conscient. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de crever l'abcès. Ce qui aurait été bien, ça aurait la thérapie familiale pour régler cette histoire de famille déchirée. Mais Envy ne voulait pas voir de psychologue. Depuis petit, il ne disait rien lors de ses séances. Greed pensait cependant qu'il avait besoin d'une chose. Juste quelqu'un à qui parler ? Mais qui ? Entre lui et Envy, le sujet était tabou. Et même Roy, le meilleur ami d'Envy, ne devait pas connaître la raison de cette rébellion, puisque ce couillon ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses...

Greed baissa les yeux sur la liste de noms. La solution se trouvait peut-être là...

- Tu fou quoi là ? demanda la voix du cadet alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille.

- C'est qui... ? Edward ?

Il avait fait exprès de citer le nom au plus bas de la liste. C'était une astuce que Greed lui avait appris. "Les derniers seront les premiers !" disait-il toujours. Ainsi, la liste devait commencer par le bas...

- Ah... c'est un pote, grimaça Envy.

Greed sourit. C'était dommage qu'Envy ait du porter un appareil dentaire, il avait perdu ses jolies dents du bonheurs.

- Juste un pote ? Allez, il est comment ?

- Ben... il est mignon... Il est assez petit et j'adore l'embêter sur sa taille.

- C'est tout ? Tu me déçois là...

- Je m'en cogne complètement !

- Pourquoi tu l'inviterais pas à la maison ? demanda l'ainé avec un clin d'œil.

- Parce que. Fin de la discussion, rend-moi ça !

Greed parti d'un rire franc et rendit la liste à son cadet avant d'aller lui aussi à la douche.

De son côté, Envy resta un moment à tenir le bout de papier...

Edward...

Il aimait beaucoup le taquiner, c'était presque devenu habituel... Mais maintenant, quelque chose de nouveau était en train d'entrer en jeu... Et Envy n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir. Parce qu'il savait que si il franchissait le pas de leur amitié, il le perdrait. Parce qu'il ferait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il le jetterait misérablement. Comme il l'avait fait avec Winry, et tous les autres qui avaient figuré sur ses listes.

Parce qu'il avait peur de s'engager. Et que s'engager nécessitait des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas et qui ferait souffrir le blond. Et Envy ne voulait pas de ça. Ed resterai son ami, au même titre que Roy.

Avec un soupir de défaite, il raya le nom du blond de la liste.

* * *

Comme prévu, Maes et Gracia rentrèrent vers 14. Épuisé à cause des bouchons du dimanche, Maes s'était assit sur le canapé alors qu'Envy faisait semblant de recopier un brouillon de mathématique sur la table de salon, en compagnie de son grand frère.

- Oh mon Dieu Greed ! s'exclama Gracia en contemplant les cernes sous les yeux de son ainé. Tu es rentré à quelle heure ?

- Pas très tard, je te le jure, sourit le jeune homme.

- "Pas très tard" ? souligna son père. Et Envy ?

Ah. Question piège... Si il savait qu'Envy était venu avec lui, il était mort. Mais si il disait qu'il était resté seul, il l'était aussi...

- Je l'ai autorisé à dormir chez les Mustang. Il avait trop de mal avec son devoir.

- Chez les Mustang ? J'espère que ça ne les a pas dérangé !

- Mais non maman. Tu sais qu'Envy est admis partout où il va, sourit l'ainé, peu fier de son mensonge.

- Bien sur. Tout le monde le sait, ça , grogna Maes en croisant les bras.

- Évidemment, sourit narquoisement Envy. MOI, tout le monde m'aime.

- Envy ! s'exclama Gracia. Mais, pour le trajet ? Tu sais que les Mustang habitent loin...

- Ben, c'est sur le chemin de chez Zolf. Je l'ai récupéré au retour, je suis allé au concert avec lui.

- Oh, fit simplement Gracia.

Wrath regardait sagement son ainé recopier son "devoir" au propre. Envy lui sourit gentiment. Wrath était un petit garçon très sensible. Il pouvait presque paraître trop sage, tant ses yeux rayonnaient d'innocence. Certains le trouvaient simple d'esprit, mais Envy était toujours là pour pour casser la gueule a ces enfoirés. Wrath n'était pas simple d'esprit, c'était juste un petit garçon d'une immense sensibilité, ce qui expliquait sa grande timidité et le fait qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais Envy l'adorait, car son son petit frère rayonnait d'amour.

Le benjamin tendit une main vers les longues mèches de cheveux de son grand frère.

- Elle part, ta couleur...

- Oui je sais...

- Moi j'aime pas le vert... le noir ça te va mieux.

- Merci, doudou, sourit Envy. Je les garderais naturel alors.

Wrath le gratifia d'un grand sourire. Lui aussi avait des dents du bonheur. Et Envy priait pour qu'il les garde toute sa vie, car elles illuminaient son visage de poupée.

- Bon ben... lâcha Greed en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Gracia s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son époux et enjoignit Greed à s'assoir près d'elle, tandis que Wrath préférait regarder son grand frère faire ce qu'il appelait "le travail des grands".

- Alors mon chéri, c'est quand que tu nous le présente ton Zolf ?

Greed eut un petit sourire.

Finalement, c'était une journée ordinaire...

Envy lui, n'attendait qu'une chose ; retourner au lycée pour revoir ses amis. D'ailleurs, il abandonna vite son faux devoir pour monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre et entamer un Skype avec Roy et Edward.

* * *

Voilà ! Mon chapitre 8 est terminé pfffiou...

Ça m'a prit un moment, entre le fait de refaire une fiche pour les âges, et enfin expliquer l'attitude d'Envy envers son père...

Pfiou, suis crevée moi x)

Sinon, j'espère que le flash-back vous à plus ^^

J'espère même que le chapitre vous à plus !

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tout corriger et tout perfectionner mais si vous voyez une petite incohérence, n'hésitait surtout pas à m'en faire part !

Je crois même qu'il est beaucoup plus long que le précédent... (j'ai vraiment un problème d'équilibre moi )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée !

Biiiiisou w

Lovy_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Juste Quelqu'un à qui Parler**

**Chapitre 9**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Friendship, Schoolfic et Romance

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai mit un moment à poster ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Je vous fait de gros bisous à tous et je vous souhaite de bonnes et agréables fêtes !

* * *

Envy attendait, adossé au mur de la rue de son lycée, que les grilles s'ouvrent. Il était partit très tôt de la maison, son père n'avait pas encore finit de se préparer mais lui était partit, marchant d'un pas vif pour se réchauffer dans le froid matinal de la fin de l'automne. C'était un miracle qu'il ne pleuve pas aujourd'hui, mais il avait quand même sortit sa doudoune, histoire d'éviter d'attraper la crève.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux redevenus noirs. Greed l'avait aidé à les lui couper une fois de plus. La couleur était presque partie... Par le peu qu'il en restait, on aurait cru qu'il venait de se faire un tye and dye mais il avait pour habitude de se moquer de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et tant pis si ça ne leur plaisait pas.

Un soupir aux lèvres, il monta le volume du son de son casque et en profita pour regarder l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Il était 7H30, le portail allait s'ouvrir... En attendant, il sortit une cigarette de son étui. Une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Il ressortit son téléphone et prit un Snapchat de lui en train de fumer qu'il envoya à Edward. Depuis que le blond s'était mis en tête de lui faire arrêter de fumer, Envy se faisait une joie de l'embêter. La réponse qu'il reçu d'ailleurs lui arracha un sourire vainqueur.

- Je veux te la faire bouffer ta pute de chope tu vas pas comprendre ce qui arrivera poireau géant ! è_é -

C'était bien le blond ça. A chaque fois qu'il tapait vite un texte, son correcteur automatique transformait les mots et il en oubliait quelques uns... Mais le message suffit à faire rire Envy alors que le grand portail s'ouvrait.

Les cours du matin s'étaient bien déroulés et les trois amis les avaient suivis avec autant d'attention qu'un poisson rouge pour une étoile de mer. Suites aux vacances de la Toussaint, la chambre d'Ed et Roy avait été réparé, au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier qui avait du lâcher Jean, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward qui pouvait maintenant dormir en paix.

Le trio se reposait donc dans leur chambre d'internat, Roy lisant des mangas très inspirants pour leur âge et Envy et Edward en pleine compétition d'Angry Birds.

- Whooo mate ce corps Envy !

- Elle est moche, répondit l'autre en retournant à son jeu. C'est pas une poitrine ça, c'est des obus, mec... Tu ferais mieux de fantasmer sur Jean, il vaut plus le coup d'œil..

- Des fois je me demande ce que je fais avec vous... grogna Ed en s'étirant. On ne peux pas passer un moment sans que l'un de vous deux ne parle de cul... C'est chiant...

- Ah oui c'est vrai, sourit Roy. J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ces choses devant les petits enfant...

- QUI EST PETIT ?! s'écria le blond en s'emparant du premier dictionnaire qui lui tomba sous la main.

Voyant le danger imminent, Roy leva immédiatement les bras en l'air.

- Fais gaffe à la fenêtre !

Et Edward se stoppa en plein mouvement. Lancer le dictionnaire revenait à plus de fenêtre. Plus de fenêtre revenait à repartager la chambre de Jean. Partager la chambre de Jean revenait à ne plus dormir la nuit... L'équation se fit rapidement dans sa tête et il reposa le gros ouvrage en grognant.

Envy lui, esquissa un sourire, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son smartphone.

-T'es mignon quand tu t'énerve, rit-il alors que le blond le fixait, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Miquoi ?

Envy ne lui répondit pas et Roy se releva en s'étirant.

- Je vais voir Jean, à plus...

- Bon bécottage, répondit Edward en le regardant s'en aller.

Une fois seuls, le silence retomba. Envy profita que le blond était concentré sur son jeu pour sortir son étui à cigarette. C'était sans compter sur le regard en coin que lui lança Edward alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre.

- N'y pense même pas !

- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Du haut de tes 12 centimètres ?

- Je fais un mètre soixante et demi !

- Je fais un mètre soixante-sept. Alors tu te calme tout de suite.

- C'est de la triche tu vas avoir 18 et t'es une asperge !

- C'est pas ma faute si à 1è ans t'es encore qu'un Pique-Mine.

- RÉPÉTÈ-ÇA ?! Tu t'es vu avec ta gueule de poireau mutant ! Non mais tu prend pour qui ?

- Pour un canon. Pourquoi ? Ça fait ressortir ton sentiment d'infériorité ?

Le blond plissa dangereusement les yeux mais Envy ne put retenir un rire. Ses yeux pétillants se posèrent sur le blond alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bureau, son étui de cigarette à la main. Dieu qu'il aimait le chercher. Il était vraiment à croquer.

- Allez, chibi. Tu veux en fumer une ?

- Ouais...

- Sérieux ? Ne t'étouffe pas avec la fumée, les ambulance miniatures sont très difficiles à trouver en cette période de l'année..., sourit Envy.

Pour toute réponse le blond haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui, sous le regard amusé de son ami. Cependant, à peine proche de lui, il s'empara du paquet de cigarette et recule vivement.

- Haha, bien joué Chibi, c'est très drôle... Rend-moi ça ou je te fait encore plus rétrécir, le menaça Envy.

- On frappe pas les plus petits que soit...

- Les modèles réduits ne me posent pas de problème, Chibi.

- Alors viens les chercher toi-même ! Sourit Edward en passant le bras par la fenêtre, menaçant de laisser tomber le paquet.

L'air de défis d'Edward laissait penser qu'il plaisantait mais Envy se méfiait. Le blond était décidé pour qu'il arrête de fumer... Mais Envy était décidé à lui tenir tête, et Envy ne renonçait jamais.

Décidant d'entrer dans le jeu d'Edward, il s'approcha lentement, les mains dans les poches et s'accouda au montant, planta son regard intense mauve dans les yeux dorés de son ami. Un combat s'engagea alors, et le premier à détourner le regard serait vaincu.

Edward se sentit mal, le regard perçant d'Envy lui donnait envie de baisser la tête, mais sa fierté l'en empercherait, il était décidé à soutenir ce fichu regard. Cependant, la posture décontractée d'Envy le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient trop proche pour lui, et cette histoire de liste continuait de le hanter... Mais il tint bon, quoique perdu dans ses pensées.

Envy profita alors de ce moment pour lui attraper le menton, se pencher sur lui et l'embrassa. Les prunelles dorées s'arrondirent et son corps entier se tendit. Le contact fut bref, mais assez efficace pour qu'Edward reste figé et que sa main se relâche assez pour qu'Envy puis reprendre son paquet de cigarette. Le regard ébahi du petit blond lui arracha un sourire et il lui tapota gentiment la joue.

- Allez, ça va sonner, bouge ton petit cul Chibi. Je t'attends devant la salle d'art.

Envy prit son sac, le lança sur son épaule et sortit sans un mot de plus, son sourire greffé sur le visage. La seule réaction du blond fit de poser béatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, en fixant le mur en face de lui.

* * *

- Tu trouves pas qu'on dirais des limaces ? demanda Envy en regardant Roy embrasser son blond.

- Trop, répondit Edward en refaisant sa queue de cheval. Ils sont en train de me plomber ma pause...

- J'avoue... Oh les escargots ! lança Envy.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un magnifique doigt d'honneur de la part de Roy qui ne prit même pas la peine le regarder. Jean, lui, eut un petit rire en continuant d'enlacer son brun. Dépité, Envy regarda Edward finir d'attacher ses cheveux blonds et lui sourit.

- Tu fais quoi ce week end ?

- Rien à priori, je vais rester regarder les vaches dans le pré de mes parents. Et toi ?

- Tu veux venir passer le week end chez moi ?

- Tes parents sont ok ?

- Ouais, bien sur, sourit Envy. Toujours, ajouta-t-il.

- Cool alors ! Je vais appeler mon père, sourit Edward.

Envy le regarda composer le numéro. Parfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'a prévenir sa mère qu'il avait un invité pour la fin de semaine... Son père allait surement tirer la gueule mais il ne ferait rien si il les prévenait au dernier moment...

* * *

Voili voilou, un chapitre un petit peu plus court que le précédent.

Mais j'avais envie de le poster avant de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Allez gros bisous, je vous adore !

Joyeux Noël encore ;)


End file.
